This invention relates generally to devices for muffling and filtering air exhausted from pneumatically operated tools, equipment, and machines, such as hoists and presses. Many of the difficulties and malfunctions encountered in the operation of such compressed air operated devices are caused by excessive back or surge pressures resulting from faulty design or defects in the muffling and filtering units. Excessive pressures can cause explosions or re-cycling thereby damaging equipment and producing hazards to the safety of operating and maintenance personnel.
Fully cognizant of these dangers to both equipment and personnel, the applicant has developed a combination muffler and air filter which effectively prevents the occurrence of excessive discharge pressures in such pneumatically operated devices, machines, and compressed air systems generally. The applicant's combination muffler and air filter, also provides an effective means for removing entrained solid and liquid contaminants for the exhausted air before it is discharged to the atmosphere.